


Lets Get Hitched.

by MickeysTonic



Series: ENDGAME. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: IAN AND MICKEY DESERVE ALL THE HAPPINESS ALRIGHT, M/M, iggy is their witness because why the hell not, letting you all know how ian and mickey got married and all that, lots of playful feelings, this is a flashback from endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: This goes back to the one shot "Endgame" and shows you how and why Mickey and Ian decided to get married at breakfast. I hope you enjoy. :)





	Lets Get Hitched.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments actually move me to tears. You're all so fucking sweet. I love you guys so much.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

It was about ten a.m. and the two sat at Patsy's' eating breakfast. Mickey was scarfing down food as if he hadn't ate before. 

"You pregnant?" Ian teased.

Mickey looked up at him with a raise eyebrow, "Can you imagine what our kid would look like if I could get pregnant?"

"I hope it would look like you."

"It?" Mickey laughed, "We'd have a boy."

"Don't think we can control it, Mick."

"He'd probably have your flaming red hair."

"He'd have your blue eyes."

"Your damn freckles." 

"Your smart mouth." 

"Your pale skin."

"Your heart of gold."

The two sat there and stared at each other with a fork in their hands.

"You're awful you know that right?" Mickey asked, before shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Ian grinned, "So you have told me more than once."

He took a sip of his drink as he watched Mickey from across the table. Still unable to believe that they were out of that shithole prison. Time flew by in there but it slowed down once they stepped outside. But Ian didn't care. The slower it went more the more time he had with Mickey.

"Be right back," Mickey burped, "Gonna go take a piss."

"Such table manners."

Mickey flipped him off before getting up and walking to the bathroom. As he was gone, Ian continued to eat. But he started thinking about that impossible kid. Mickey had all the looks and boy or girl that kid would be attractive because he or she had Mickeys' genes.

"Ian?"

Ian pulled out of his trance and looked beside his table and felt his stomach drop, "Uh-Hi Caleb." 

Caleb smiled, "Never expected to see you here."

"My sister owns the place. I'm here a lot."

He nodded and walked closer, "How you been?"

"Never been better." Ian spoke honestly, "I have to warn you that Mick-"

"You paying for our breakfast or you trying to get a sample of something that isn't on the menu?" 

Ian wanted to laugh but he just took a sip of his juice and ignored the look Caleb gave him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out of my way."

Mickey shoved him and slid back into the booth across from Ian.

"Let me guess, Ian, this is the ex you told me about when we were together."

And that was all Caleb needed to say before Mickeys' instincts kicked in.

"You were with him then but I'm with him now. Pretty sure while you two were fucking he was thinking of me, anyway. They do say black men have big cocks but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your branch doesn't go out very far." 

Ians' eyes widened as did Calebs. A few people eating breakfast glanced over at them but didn't say anything. Ian figured they were listening in.

"What the fuck, dude?" Caleb gasped, "I wasn't even doing anything. I was just asking how Ians' doing."

"He's doing great, thanks. In fact we're getting married."

Ians' stomach clenched.

"What?" 

"You heard me. This is our pre-wedding breakfast. Ian gets nervous easily and when he's nervous he gets sick. So I figured if he ate before we got married he'd feel better when we walk into the court house." 

Caleb looked between the two, "Alright uh-Ian, nice to see you and congratulations."

He spun on his heels and walked behind them to what Ian assumed was another table.

"Christ, Mick. I think you scared the shit out of him."

"Good."

He continued eating his breakfast like nothing happened leaving Ian to sit there in his thoughts.

"Why don't we?" Ian asked.

"What? Kick that fucktards ass?"

Ian chuckled, "No, Mick. Married. Why don't we get married?"

Mickey dropped his fork and looked up at Ian who seemed to be blushing. He was spinning his fork in his hands. Mickey swallowed his bit of eggs before speaking, "You serious, Gallagher?"

"Yes." 

Mickey licked his lips and stayed silent for a few moments. Ian actually felt like he wanted to vomit at this point.

"Alright." Mickey finally spoke, "Lets get hitched."

Ian choked, "You-You mean that?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, Mick. I do." 

"Yeah, Ian. I do." Mickey mocked.

 

They finished up their breakfast both hiding their nerves and excitement. They wasn't sure how it worked getting married in the court house. But they had the day to figure it out. 

They stood outside of the restaurant while Mickey finished a cigarette. It was warm out that morning.

"At least it doesn't have to be a big ceremony with everyone watching us."

Ian looked at him, "You're not very good under a lot of eyes."

Mickey looked at him, "Shit, Gallagher. Half the time when you're looking at me I want to hit you."

Ian grinned and flicked his nose, "Too bad. You're stuck with me staring at you."

"Never said I didn't like it."

 

"Iggy, what are you doing today?" Mickey asked, "Fucking disgusting. I didn't ask for details. Lis-Just shut up! I need you to do me a favor. Come down to the court house in about two and a half hours. Because I said so that's why. You're an idiot. See you then. Bye." 

He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"He's still-"

"Fucking stupid." Mickey finished.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed the side of his head Mickey grinned.

The two were sitting down the street just a bit away from the courthouse. They were just enjoying the sun and waiting before they could actually go in. After breakfast Mickey had gone out and figured out what they had to do and may or may not have threatened someone to get their marriage license within a small amount of time.

"You're going to get yourself arrested." Ian had told him.

But Mickey had nothing to worry about and he knew it.

 

Iggy showed up ten minutes before they had to go in out of breath, "I'm here. What the fuck am I doing here? Please don't tell me one of you all got arrested again." 

"No asshole." Mickey started, "We need a witness."

"For what? Are you murdering someone?"

Ian sighed, "You're a dolt, Iggy. Mickey and I are getting married and we need a witness."

Iggys' eyes widened, "You're-wh-wow. Alright. Yeah, I'll be your witness. When do we go in?"

Ian checked his phone, "Here in a few minutes."

"You nervous?" Mickey asked, almost teasing.

"Excited is more like it."

Mickey grinned and tossed his cigarette into the ashtray that had been built into the trash can that sat beside the bench. He made sure it was out completely before standing up, 

"Well, I'm going to go in. I have to piss."

"Romantic, Mickey." Iggy teased.

"Shut up, dickhead."

Ian and Iggy walked behind as Mickey rushed in front to get to the bathroom. Ian smiled as soon as Mickey took off and ignored the looks he was getting from police officers.

While Mickey was in the bathroom, Ian talked to someone about getting married, Iggy telling them he'd be their witness.

By the time Mickey got out of the bathroom Ian was already on pins and needles.

"Stop bouncing your leg, Gallagher." 

"We're going in about an hour." Ian told him

Mickeys' eyes widened, "Shit. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Ian replied, laughing.

"Holy shit. Okay, we're doing this then?" 

"We're doing this. Walk outside with me for a little bit. I want to talk to you."

Iggy stayed inside scrolling through his phone.

 

The two sat outside on the front steps out of the way. Ian had his hand on Mickeys' knee.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"How did we go from breakfast to sitting here about to get married?" Mickey asked, staring at the cars that drove by.

"The same way we went from dating to married without actually having a first date. Fast, reckless, but sure of what we want." 

Mickey looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "You want to spend your life with me, Gallagher?

"Course I do, Mick. Who else would I marry? Caleb?"

"That fucker from the diner? Shit head doesn't stand a chance if he talks to you again."

"I'm not going to let you get arrested, Mick."

"Neither will Paul."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "You're still in touch?"

Mickey nodded, "Yup. Hey, Gallagher?" 

"Yeah?"

Mickey signed and moved closer so he could lean up against Ian, "Kinda always figured I'd marry your ass."

Ian chuckled, "Really?" 

"You wormed your way into my life all those years ago and I haven't been able to remove you. Not that I'd want to."

Ian looked down at him, "You have a weird way of being romantic."

Mickey laughed and moved his head so he could place soft kisses on Ians' neck, "That's my vows."

Ian scoffed, "Your vows can't consist of calling me a worm!"

Mickey busted out laughing causing people in suits to look over at them.

"Oh come on, Gallagher! You know how I am."

"Indeed I do. Didn't think you'd call me a fucking worm when you marry me."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your boxers in a knot." Mickey grinned, "I'll think of something else to tell you. We'll exchange our vows here or whatever that shit is and then we go in and get married." 

"Want me to pick you a bouquet of weeds?" Ian joked.

"Only if you want to remove my foot from your ass." 

Ian snorted, "Asshole."

"Hmm," Mickey thought, "Romantic but nothing that makes me want to pull my own tongue out of my head."

Ian rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Mickey was Mickey and that was why Ian was in love with him. That was why Ian was about to fucking marry him.

"Alright, firecrotch, how about this," Mickey began, turning to face him, "I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather have spend the rest of my life annoying me."

He was grinning and it was that grin that kept Ian from smacking him.

"You're something special, Mickey. I'll give you that. But just for those words I'll make sure to annoy you every single fucking day." 

"Good. That's all I want. Now lay your sweet words on me, Gallagher."

"You have been a pain in my ass since we were kids. Way before we even started banging and I'll be happy to spend the rest of my life being a literal pain in yours."

Mickey snorted and choked on his laugh, "And you call me bad!"

"Yo, Mickey!"

They turned around to see Iggy looking out the doors.

"Get your asses in here!"

The people in suits were giving them all looks of disgust but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves and that's all that mattered.

 

"Who will be taking whos' name?" 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other. They really didn't think things through. But Mickey looked back at them, "He's taking my name."

The man looked down at their papers and nodded as he started working on a certificate.

Ian smiled at Mickey before they were told to follow him into another room. Iggy was just a few steps behind them really wanting to get out of there so he could continue watching the porn video that his friend had sent him earlier.

 

They were ordered to stand at the front of the room while Iggy sat in one of the empty pews. He looked bored but he was saying things to Ian and Mickey that had the two blushing in front of the man in a white collar but also wore a badge on his chest. It was embarrassing.

Ian could only focus on Mickey as the man spoke. He could hear what that man was saying but he could only focus on Mickey. The blue eyed man was staring at that man with a raised eyebrow as if what he was saying was too mushy for Mickey.

"In front of God and your witness I now pronounce you married." He spoke, "Congratulations. You may kiss your-"

Mickey grabbed Ian by his shirt and pulled him in so he could kiss him as hard as he could. Ian was taken back but had no problem kissing Mickey back with every ounce of strength he had in him.

"Congratulations, homos!" Iggy shouted, "Now I got to get out of here."

He took off leaving Mickey to flip him off.

Ian grabbed Mickeys' hand and they walked out of the court house. The rings on their fingers, given to them by the court, glistened under the sun. It felt heavy on their fingers but they were feeling lighter than air. 

"Did that just happen?" Mickey asked, looking over at Ian

Ian grinned at him, "That just fucking happened."

He leaned over and kissed his husband.

"I love you, Mickey."

"I love you, Ian."

**Author's Note:**

> I will do an epilogue as well so keep an eye out. :)


End file.
